The Edge of Eternity
by DC111
Summary: A scabbard of dark power. A sword of sacred steel. A desperate and forlorn queen. An iron soul... a heart of gold. Welcome to Camelot; to an adventure where a weapon's wit is as sharp as its blade, and the driving force behind Sonic the Hedgehog's resolution... is as whimsical as the wind. /Adaptation of Sonic and the Black Knight/


…It was only a matter of time. ;)

I've said for years I was going to do an adaptation. And, well, this game has a special place in my heart as some of you know. This is an adaptation of Sonic and the Black Knight… with Sonic being the storyteller. It is his story, after all.

I don't know what in the world I'm thinking uploading this right now. I'm not far along in this at _all_ and I honestly just suck at getting anything done in a timely manner, which is why I usually don't upload-as-I-write anymore… but I'm going to give it a whirl. My intention is to update regularly once Survivor's Resolve is wrapped up, and at least update every few weeks in the meantime. We'll see how it goes. ;) However, I'm highly receptive to motivation, so if you'd like to see more of this a little quicker… let me know! In the meantime, here is the prologue and the first chapter.

Enjoy! :D And happy 21st to the blue blur.

Prologue

"Why does a flower bloom knowing it is destined to whither?"

Her voice was introspective. Like she was talking to herself yet hoping at the same time someone else was near enough to overhear.

Sonic was.

His response, once he said it aloud, made her think it should have been obvious: "The same reason we _live_, even though we know we're gonna die one day. Right?" It made so much sense, on the surface at least. It was a point that was very hard to argue. Yet she couldn't – _wouldn't _– convince herself it was that simple. Everything, all forms of life, were supposed to just accept death?

The flower would die and disintegrate back into the earth, and it would be forgotten. Its short-lived speck of presence ignored as though it had never happened.

What was the point?

Merlina sighed and raised her head to look down the path upon which Sonic had just walked. She could still see him, trotting quickly and curiously forward, unaware of her lingering morbid thoughts.

_Such zest for life_.

He exuded energy. Her robes were still billowing from the gust of wind he had left in his wake, but she stood still like a rock, indifferent to the sensation. It wasn't like wind was going anywhere, after all.

Only in melancholy retrospect would Merlina realize how ironic that was. The wind _wasn't _going anywhere. That was why she didn't care. She took it for granted… because it _was _granted.

…_Surely he would want to preserve this world._

She didn't want to turn against him. He was the one legend told of that could do this, right? A saver of worlds. He was meant to help her.

_Surely he will understand my ambitions…_

He had to. This was – this was _meant to be_. She had summoned this hedgehog, this legend, this _knight_.

"But what if he doesn't?" she whispered solemnly to the air. Her voice got lost in the gust of wind Sonic had created. Even without that, Sonic was too far ahead to hear her.

Excited and oblivious.

The Edge of Eternity

A _Sonic and the Black Knight _adaptation

Chapter 1: A Distant World

Sonic leaned down toward a somewhat distraught Amy, smiling.

"I, uh, got you a flower, I guess," he said with a shrug. "From a, uh, parallel universe."

Amy looked neither touched nor pleased. "It looks like a pretty normal flower to me."

He looked at it as if he never had before. "Yeah, guess it is."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Amy, I'm serious! I don't know how to prove it to you! I-I can try, though, as long as you _don't _get that hammer out again," he added as the girl's eyes got a familiar angry glint.

"I never _actually _hit you with it, you know," Amy said. "And you can run faster than me. What are you so worried about?"

A sigh emitted from the hedgehog as he looked away self-consciously. "I… I guess I want you to believe me. It was a real thing!"

The pink hedgehog seemed to consider for a moment. "Where'd you get the flower, again?"

"In a field, after fighting Merlina. Gave her one too. It's…"

"You gave another girl a flower?"

"Not like _that!_ Sheesh, Amy, dating her is the last thing I was doing!" He made a face. "I'd be in a pretty abusive relationship if I was with _her_…"

Amy blinked. "Then why did you give…"

Sonic cut her off with a little chuckle, eyes dancing with playful eagerness. "That would spoil the story, wouldn't it?"

"Fine. You can tell me your story and that can be our date!" The girl insisted on calling it a date, even though Sonic had insisted they were just hanging out. "There's only one problem, though…"

"I know, I know. I lost our chilidogs."

"Oh, you," Amy muttered with a smile, rolling her eyes. "I meant the flower. It'll wilt if I don't put it in some water, and you gave it to me!"

"So why set it aside in a vase, where you won't even look at it?" Sonic gestured to the crimson flower. "Hang onto it for now. It's kinda cute."

"Wh-what? I… okay." She looked baffled at this peculiar little request but went along with it anyway. "If you want me to. Do you think it'll stay nice looking while you tell your story?"

"Curious about my story, now, are ya? Yeah, Amy, I think it'll be fine. You gonna let me talk now?"

She smiled. "As much as you want. I could listen to your voice all day."

Sonic smiled back and tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "Okay. You might be doing just that, so get cozy. Er – preferably not against _me_, though, m'kay? M'kay. Well – it started while I was on my way. Something happened around me that felt a bit like Chaos Control, except for I couldn't exactly _control _anything…"

XXX

It was cloudy that day. I could tell. I was having a rather close encounter with the clouds at the moment.

Not as close as my encounter with the ground a few seconds later, though. I hit with this graceful 'umph' sound that probably would have been loud if the dirt in my mouth didn't muffle it. Yummy.

Yeah, face first as usual. I need to get weighted shoes or something.

I wasn't even going to try and figure out what the heck had just happened. I'd find out soon enough anyway; that's just how it always worked. In the meantime, I was pretty sure two chilidogs had gone with me through that warp thing. Was just a good thing I hadn't _eaten _any yet, because having the ground literally drop out beneath you and then falling on your face _after _having shoved food in your stomach… well… let's just say it's not good odds, if you know what I mean.

But I didn't think all that until a while later. At the moment, as I pushed myself up and raced to catch my falling snack, my main train of thought was something like, _Get it get it get it gedditgedditgeddit!_

To my relief, I actually _did _get it – big surprise, you know, since I'm normally so slow and everything – and then whirred back around to go after the other one before it landed too.

I flung myself forward and skidded along the ground on my front. Y' know, to make sure the rest of my body got as much dirt caked on it as my face had. Just for good measure.

The chili dog landed in my free hand a millisecond later. Hah! I don't lose my lunch _that _easily!

Having won that little game with myself, I let out a tiredly triumphant breath and just laid there. I was more winded from shock than actual effort. Even for me, it's a bit jarring to disappear from existence and find yourself falling from the middle of the sky. That doesn't just _happen_. Some things actually _are _a little whacked out.

Speaking of which…

"Hey… where _am _I?"

I got up, and would have brushed myself off if my hands weren't occupied by hotdogs. The scene in front of me looked kinda… bleak. The dull grey clouds dragged on as far as I could see, and the path beneath my feet met them off in the distance. Ravens were flying in the air some distance off. The air was all muggy and cool. For a few seconds I just stood there, waiting for it all to make sense, but it didn't. My first guess would have been that it had something to do with a Chaos Emerald – because when _didn't _it, really – and I happened to have one on me right then. But it was too low on energy to really do anything. So it couldn't have been Chaos Control…

"Being from a distant world…," came a voice from behind me, right after I registered the footsteps. "Forgive my abrupt summons!"

Well, for a few seconds' worth of talking, that sure explained a lot. I was in a… a different _world_…? And this girl had summoned me... It was one of those situations you'd only believe was real if it was actually happening to you. I mean, this kinda thing was supposed to be impossible, right?

Just as I began to wonder _what _distant world this was and _why _I had been summoned, the rest of the situation seeped its way in from the fog, surrounding me. Surrounding _us_, actually. I wasn't entirely sure who the other member of 'us' was yet. It was this gal – or, young woman, I guess I should say – and she was dressed in these elaborate purple and indigo robes, like she was royalty or something, and a fancy gold headband. Her eyes were a vivid blue on a pure-looking and determined face, and she had long maroon hair that somehow looked natural on her. And she had a staff. _Magic…?_

Really, it shouldn't have been all that surprising. The Chaos Emeralds in my world were magic, in a way, too. Amplifiers of thoughts and emotions that could bring about great power. But _this… _the kind of magic you'd expect to find in some fantasy storybook… it was kinda weird.

_Fantasy storybook. Déjà vu…_

The woman's gaze settled on me expectantly and I decided to save the thinking for later. We watched as a group of enemies surrounded us and began to approach. They looked menacing and unlike anything I'd ever seen before. And they had this black smoke around them like an aura. It made it look like they were barely there. Like illusions or something. But they weren't. If I couldn't be sure of that myself, this lady could. She looked tense and worried. So I glanced at her briefly and smiled. "No problem," I assured her, "I'm used to stuff like this!"

I got the impression she knew who these guys were. Her reaction made me feel like it'd be appropriate for me to take them seriously too, but… well, frankly, I was pretty sure I could take them out in about fifteen seconds flat.

While surveying the odds and figuring out what maneuver would be the most fun way to do this, I munched down one of my chili dogs – wouldn't have 'em if I wasn't hungry – and kept a close eye on the gang's leader. He was a bulky guy on a bulky horse. Both were covered in black and gold armor. It was a clashing, sinister effect. Made it obvious he was the big boss guy, here. But in case that wasn't enough, the way he was trudging towards us was.

There was a strange smoke drifting around him, too; wisps of black and dark purple. Particularly around his face. It almost looked like he was _breathing _it… breathing a substance from a different _world _or something…

Well, I decided, I'd take out the lil' minion guys first, since they'd probably be easier and quicker, and then go for the big guy.

…_Wait, why am I standing here planning this?_

I gave my chili dog a good throw upwards and then bolted, making an arc toward the weird smoky minions. Long before they saw me coming I curled up and spun, flaring my quills outward to attack, and tore through them all like a bullet would tear through paper. They were in the perfect semicircular line, and I followed it around until destroying the last of them. The fast moving caused a gust of wind that made dirt and grass swirl in the air. Uncurling, I saw my chili dog reaching the apex of its flight, stopped, and caught it.

Knuckles would've called me a showoff. And I would've said thanks!

That mysterious black knight tightened his grip on his weapon and stared me down, not pleased with having his little army destroyed for some reason… It was kinda funny how he expected me to be intimidated by that. In response, I smirked and twirled my other chili dog on my fingers, giving his act right back to him. I didn't want to eat the thing just yet. Couldn't get too full before a fight, after all. Actually, I was gonna give it to Amy originally, but she wasn't exactly here. So, might as well eat both, right? I mean.

The royal-looking lady was approaching behind me. Just her steps sounded kinda hesitant. For some reason I was surprised that this armored being wasn't attacking me out of rage or something. I'd just wiped out his minions, but he was so calm. It was actually a bit unsettling. When you can get under an enemy's skin, it tends to be easier to get the upper hand, you know? But this guy wasn't letting that happen. He wasn't even making a move. He was still… waiting for _me _to make a move.

_Well, fine, I'm not afraid to play it that way! Let's rock!_

"No, you mustn't!"

Just as I made to lunge at the knight, the woman grasped my arm and jerked back. I tried to pull away, but her hold was oddly powerful, and after a few moments I stopped trying to resist. The result was, of course, that we both went flying backwards onto the ground.

Apparently there hadn't been enough time for her to stop me in the several seconds I had been standing _completely still_ while waiting to see if Mr. Noble over there would make a move. But whatever, it's all good.

Before I could get up, she shoved me aside and got up herself, held out her staff and then delivered on my first guess: she could use magic all right. It was like a tornado around us, separating us from this little speck of world we were standing on – along with my chili dog – and blocking our view of the knight. Gravity suddenly felt like it was centered in my chest. Like everything else was being sucked toward it. Heavy. Strange. But also tingling and warm. It was like Chaos Control, kinda, but… not. I could tell we were about to teleport, but why or where to, I had no idea.

And despite what I had told her, I _wasn't _used to stuff like this. The things-going-wrong or crazy-stuff-happening part, sure. I mean, I _like _that stuff! But I was in a whole different world. The last time that happened, I'd had a flame on my chest that _burned away my life force_. It made my energy and strength slowly go away, like I was sick with a disease… sick without the ability to get better. Obviously I had, since I was still here, but still… it was no day at the beach.

Actually, 'day at the beach' probably _was _a valid enough comparison, since we're talking about _me _here.

"H-Hey, uh, Miss?"

I tried to talk loud over the sound of the wind so she'd hear me on the first try, but just as I turned my head to look at her, the world warped itself into a field of black, and everything was gone.

Xxx

My gosh is that hedgehog fun to write.

By the way, most fourth-wall-breaking (which I will keep to a minimum, for the record xD) isn't ACTUALLY fourth-wall-breaking, since Sonic's talking to Amy. ;) And speaking of that I should note that the narrative style is gonna be a bit looser and seemingly not always correct compared to how I usually write, since Sonic's the one doing the talking, and let's face it – no one keeps their tenses and grammar in check while they're talking. ;)

Chapters for this story will probably be around the length of this one. Perhaps slightly shorter than average, but it'll mean quicker updates once I start focusing heavily on this.

Hope you enjoyed the start! Do let me know if you want more. :)


End file.
